


Angel

by Slauba



Category: Death Proof (2007)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Quentin Tarantino - Freeform, kurt russell - Freeform, lots of tension because hot damn kurt rusell, muscle cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slauba/pseuds/Slauba
Summary: Jade just wanted a fun night out without any worries or exes calling, she got Stuntman Mike instead.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Set one year before the movie.

 

 

We had been partying for what felt like forever before we got to Warren’s bar to cool off and continue drinking. I was drunk, vision hazy and mouth dry but I wasn’t dumb I knew how to handle myself when my vision started to give out on me. I closed my eyes for a moment as a new song started playing from the jukebox. My friends were idiots though, downing Warren’s self-made shots at the bar while I relaxed against the corner seat, margarita chilling and sweating on the table. It was dead in here on a Tuesday, so Warren usually let us have the entire place to ourselves; playing crappy music, climbing on the chairs and tables and dancing.

I opened my eyes as I felt someone sit next to me and bump my leg off the chair, Warren grinned down at me and started talking but I couldn’t hear him over the music, so I just smiled and nodded which seemed to please him. Three years I had known this bartender and he still was trying to get me to work in this place for him, it was my favorite bar to end a night, but I wouldn’t want to work in this place. I got up, grabbing my smokes and wobbling outside, someone helped me up and I mumbled out a ‘sorry’ before smiling and laughing as Warren helped me outside and sat me down in the bench before going back to turn down the music.

I inhaled the nicotine slowly, letting it rise into my brain and make me dizzy before I blew it out into the rainy air. I propped my legs up on the railing, it was so dead tonight. The only cars in the lot were my friend’s, Warren’s and a lone black muscle car in the corner. I looked up as a man in a jean jacket walked out of the bar and into the lot, uncaring of the rain, and headed straight for the muscle car. I sat up, watching him curiously as he rifled through the seats and cursed loudly. I put out the stoge and got up, taking a step towards the stairs to go and help but the doors opened to the bar and my friends came piling out, drunk off their ass with Warren not far behind. 

“Come on Jade, come inside with us.” My friend, cute little Alison was hanging all over Warren trying to stand up.

“Take it. Loosen up sweet pea.” Warren handed me a shot and I downed it with a look before reeling back and coughing.

“What the hell Warren, that shit’s disgusting.” I wiped my mouth and he was smiling, laughing as he took a shot himself.

“Trying to get something together for Abernathy’s radio finally getting picked up by a station. Little surprise for her.” He winked, and I rolled my eyes, “Oh come on, show me  _looove_!”

“Don’t you have a bar to run, Warren?” I laughed, and he waved me off before dragging Alison inside with him to cool off.

Tanya followed the two and I stayed outside again, sitting back down and lighting up another cigarette. I smiled politely as the man in the jean jacket walked back up, lighting a stoge of his own and walking behind me to an ashtray near the other rail. I sighed as my phone buzzed in my pocket and took it out, dreading the text message response. I clicked through the conversation as I felt my heart drop at the black words typed out on the screen. Great, this is exactly what I needed tonight.

“You look disappointed.”

I looked up confused as the muscle car man walked up, leaning against the railing where I rested my feet, back facing me and I managed to only get a glimpse of the side of his face, just barely.

“Huh?”

“You’ve looked sad all night.”

“You been watching me?” I smiled and raised an eyebrow as the smoke blew out around him, catching the lights from the bar and dying out in the warm rain outside.

He smiled behind his cigarette, still not turning around, and I shook my head in the absence of his reply and took my phone out again.

“Would you be sad if I said I wasn’t?”

He sat next to me wordlessly, extending his arm across the seat and to my shoulders, leaning back and spreading his legs until his knee touched my thigh. I put the phone down and kept my focus on the cars outside, refusing to meet his eyes, knowing this man was flirting with me now. He brought a drink to his lips and nodded to me in some sort of cheers since I didn’t have my drink with me, I raised my half-smoked cigarette instead.

“So…”

“Jade. That’s what my friends call me.” I felt him look at me and smile then say my name a couple times like he was tasting it in his mouth.

“So, Jade, why are you sad?”

“A boy, what else is there to be sad about on a Friday night?” I bit out and he laughed at that, shoulders shaking, and I looked at him, frowning.

He was older than me by far, compared to my twenty-three but he wasn’t super old. Maybe a few years older than Warren and Warren was only in his mid-thirties. He looked better than Warren by far, full thick head of hair, a lean body which he clearly was aware about with the way he was stretching his legs out and brushing against me-

I looked away before my staring became too obvious and before he could see me blushing. I pulled my legs into my chest, breaking me from the contact with his rough jeans on my bare thigh. He didn’t mind, just shifted with his hand tapping against my back across the seat. I felt my body flush with heat and I quickly burned out the last of my stoge in the ashtray. Maybe I was more drunk than I thought, or the fact I hadn’t gotten fucked in three months was doing something to me with the way this guy was trying to brush against me and flirt. My body was betraying me as I felt him staring me up and down, smiling as he sipped whatever he was drinking.

“So- “

BAM!

I jumped in my seat, heart beating wildly as Warren came back outside to fetch me. He took one look between me and the guy before ushering me inside to go and take care of a passed-out Alison. I smiled at the guy and retreated to the safety of the bar as Warren stayed outside with him.

I ran back to our corner of the bar, sliding into my seat and breathing fast as Tanya helped Alison drink water through a straw, catching me up on how much the birthday girl had really drunk from Warren’s concoction. My body calmed down the more she talked and distracted me, I tied Alison’s hair up as she started to come to consciousness and move on her own. Warren walked back inside and gave me a look, Tanya caught on.

“So, what’s that about? That guy out there that you were talking to?”

“Right up this bitches alley is what’s it’s about.” Alison slurred, laughing on the table as she rested her head.

“Fuck off.” I grabbed my drink out of her reach and continued drinking, no doubt turning red at the attention Tanya was giving me now about whatever his name was outside.

I checked my phone again before tossing it on the table away from me, Tanya grabbed the phone as Alison started singing to herself. She scrolled through the messages, getting angrier as the texts continued and I waved Warren over for a refill, feeling energized and wanting more alcohol in my veins.

“Fuck this dude, man. Thinking he can pull this shit and not have some fucking uh, repercussions and shit that goes with it.” She spit out and I laughed.

“Watch it, your Latina fury is showing again.”

“Fuck you too, you racist bitch.”

“Spicy.” I winked, and she cracked up laughing, grabbing my hand, Alison looked up blearily from her place on the table.

“You both some bitches, honestly.” She let out a gust of air and sat up like a bobble head, downing her water.

“Warren, gallon of fucking water for her please.” Tanya shook her head as Warren handed me my drink and he sat down with Alison, softly talking into her ear, “You should just delete Rory’s number girl, he screwed up and he knows it. Trying to get you back on his dick is all he cares about.”

“Considering the last three months have been no-dick Rory, I honestly don’t care if he texts me. I don’t reply…often.” I added as Tanya gave me a skeptical look.

“Get over the asshole Marine and fuck the bad boy.” She laughed and jerked her head over to the jean jacket guy who just sat at the bar again, eating food.

“Noo, looks as olds as Warren.” Alison slurred, and I slapped a hand over her mouth before Warren heard her.

“Bitch, you  _did_  fuck Warren what the hell are you going on about?” I shook my head, Tanya raised a glass to that.

“And on Tuesday’s because of that, we drink free.”

“All in exchange for three beautiful ladies’ company.” Warren inrerrupted as he came back over and sat down next to me, wrapping me up in a warm hug and I gave in.

“Warren, who is that?” I asked quietly, nodding over to the jean jacket man and he let me go as he got up to clear our drinks.

“Stuntman Mike.” He shrugged like it was obvious before walking away, Tanya gave me a wide-eyed look. 

Whatever, Warren probably didn’t know what the hell he was talking about anyway. Alison mumbled nonsense to the table as I eyed ‘Stuntman Mike’ before returning to my drink and talking to Tanya for a distraction.   

After a while one of the more upbeat songs started playing and Warren came over, whisking us on the dance floor as Alison started to appear to be sober-ish again. Warren whisked me into a dance and held me close as I stumbled from the alcohol taking over me again, I let him pull me around the floor and laugh as we kicked our legs out and moved to the music.

When Warren pulled me back into his chest during the slower part, holding me close and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, I looked over his shoulder to see Mike watching me closely. His lips were turned up in a half smile but his eyes…his eyes were burning into my body as I swayed my hips and pushed into Warren. I lost my footing as he winked, staring directly into my own eyes, I fell over Warren who landed in a chair booth and laughed in my ear, saying something but I was too focused on calming down my heartbeat as Mike turned around back to his food and drink. Warren gave me a kiss on the cheek and Alison sat down next to me as Tanya stole Warren for another song.

“Man, fuck that guy eye fucking you, get some of Warren he’s been all over you tonight.” She yelled in my ear as the music blared, I shook my head and looked down, but I knew my face was red in embarrassment.

 _Fuck it, I needed way more liquor in me than I wanted to drink tonight if I was going to relax without feeling Mike’s eyes on me_ , I thought as I went to grab my fifth-  _eighth_? - drink from the table. 

 

* * *

 

 

At two a.m. I was back at the bar nursing a bloody mary as Warren cleaned up the bar for the end of the night, serving out last call. I sighed and swirled my drink around as Alison and Tanya did the same thing in the corner booth, leaning on each other and trying not to fall asleep.

“Still sad?”

I looked up as Mike walked around me and sat down, pulling out cash and sliding it across the bar. He didn’t even look like he was tired at all and he had been here as long as we had, probably even longer.

“You’ve been watching me all night then?” I asked, and he shrugged.

“Beautiful women get looked at all the time.” He pulled out another twenty as Warren looked at me, “I’ll pay for her.”

I lifted my drink in thanks as Warren slipped him his change.

“So, I’m told your name is Stuntman Mike, what kind of stunts do you do? Or is that a stage name?”

“It’s a stage name, but I do stunts as well.” He grinned and ran a hand through his brown hair, “For movies I used to do fights as a double, but driving is where you’ll find me on the screen.”

“Movies? Any I know of?”

“Before your time kid.” He winked at me and I huffed at that.

“Your stunt car, is that the one outside then? The one with the skull and crossbones?” I laughed, and he frowned at that.

“Yeah, that’s mine.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh and come out rude. Seemed kind of cliché. Just, aren’t those cars built kind of bad?”

“Stunt cars? No way. For every driver they soup up that bitch so bad that for the inside of the car, no harm can come to the driver.” He shook his head, “You see Jade, the beauty of being a stuntman is how fucking death proof they make those cars.”

“Death proof huh?” I shook my head, hair falling in my face, “Not for the passenger though.”

He looked surprise at the statement and I felt pride surge through me that I had one-upped him in knowledge.

“I used to want to be a director when I was in college, action based. I researched everything that went into action movies and I know way more about safety precautions than I care to admit.”

“Well, I just guess there’s no fooling you.” He smiled again, and I matched it, biting my lip as he gazed over me, “You want to see the car?”

I looked back at my passed-out friends and Warren who was busy cleaning up still before turning back to the older man.

“Yes.”

Mike took my hand and led me out of the bar and outside in the fresh air, the clean air helped clear my head even more. It wasn’t raining so we walked to his car and I let go of his hand as I stared down at the hood. Far away the car didn’t seem that special but up close…I could see why he said they’re souped-up…but the insignia on the hood was giving me the most dangerous vibes I’ve ever gotten. I ran a hand over the paint as he lit up a smoke and passed it to me.

“Death proof you said?”

“Reinforced everywhere,” he knocked on the metal and stood right next to me, “Has everything everywhere with all kinds of shit you couldn’t even imagine.”

“What’s the worst accident you’ve been in in this thing?” I whispered, Mike was so close to me now I could smell him.

“Hit a wall at two hundred, came out with scratches and glass in my skin.” He smiled down at me, watching my lips as they sucked the nicotine from the paper before I blew it out.

“Lucky guy.” I said.

Mike nodded and slowly reached for the smoke, he wrapped his hand around my wrist and ran his fingers up my skin before he pulled it away. I felt my body get hot, I started to sweat, and I stepped closer to him, touching his leg with my own. He smiled, looking like he knew exactly what he was doing to me and opened the passenger door, taking his warm body heat away from me. I followed and sat down as he leaned over the open door, watching me run my hand over everything. The metal seat was cold underneath me as my skirt rode up my thighs dangerously.

“Beneath you is where they stick the camera for shots inside the car.”

“Seems comfortable.” I muttered, he walked me over to the driver side and let me in and I smiled as I gripped the steering wheel, “You’re insane to drive a thing like this.”

I pictured what it was like to be a stunt driver, soaring over the road. I got out and Mike leaned against the door again with me next to him almost tucked underneath his arm.

“I can take you for a ride.”

I looked up at him, surrounded by warm leather as Mike flicked the cigarette away from him and looked down at me softly. I didn’t even know him, he was older than me and driving a death trap with a non-working passenger seat. I looked out the window to the safety of the bar as Mike waited for an answer patiently. He seemed to notice my uncertainty and crowded me, blocking me from escaping as he put two hands on his window, encasing my body against his own. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and nudged my feet, sliding one long leg between mine.

The drink and the high rise of endorphins in my system raced through me and I felt high as I gripped his jacket, tugging him closer until I could feel him breath against me. He touched my face, running a finger down my jaw as he looked down at me.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, angel.”

His eyes lit up and I noticed how blue they were, how bright and clear they shone under the shitty bar lights. I should let loose, take a drive in this dangerous car with this dangerous man…it wouldn’t be too bad. Right?

“I can’t be gone long.” I finally whispered out and he nodded, I closed my eyes as he leaned forward and brushed his nose along mine.

He smelt like leather, denim and cigarettes…it was heavenly to me. He kissed me softly, barely a brush against my lips and I almost whimpered out loud, the noise catching in my throat. He heard it though, he grinned and pulled back and I was forced to open my hazy eyes.

“Come on.”

He opened the driver door again and tugged me down inside immediately. I landed in his lap and he adjusted his seat as he shut the door and pulled me flush against his chest.

“What- “

“Safer than the passenger side.” He whispered in my ear, smiling as he turned the key and the car roared to life before purring in power.

His arms boxed me in as he reached around me to drive, the car purred around us, but I felt tense in his lap. God, I was trying so hard not to move on his lap and make my body cave into him.

“Relax angel, hold on.”

I gripped his thigh as the car peeled out of the lot and into the road. I held my breath as he swung out into the street, rubber burning and screeching on the pavement. Mike kept my body in one place though with his arms, I didn’t even feel like I was being jostled as he fishtailed into another empty-dead street. I was scared, we were hitting eighty in a thirty zone as we sped past the shops. I let out the breath as he continued straight, cruising as the car held together. I looked away as we zipped under a red light and one of Mike’s arms wrapped around my waist, holding me closer.

“No, no, angel don’t look away.”

He softly kissed my neck and I opened my eyes as he turned my chin with his hand, forcing me to look ahead. He slid the hand around my waist as I watched signs and buildings zip by, I tried so hard to relax against him as he secured me in his lap. He flipped on the radio, but it didn’t help at all.

The road was empty as he continued gunning it, as soon as the road evened out to a long straight line going nowhere I felt myself begin to loosen up, I slowly ungripped his thigh and he moved underneath me, one hand splaying over my lower back as he pushed me off his chest a little bit.

We both groaned as he hit a bump, forcing me to grind down against him as I tried not to fly out of the seat.

“Sorry.” I breathed out, I looked behind me to him.

His eyes were hooded as he leaned back in his seat, I could see his chest breathing deep as he gave a sinister smile.

“Don’t be, angel.”

My body was on fire as I focused on the road again, it was so hot in here. Mike moved his hand again around my back and I moaned involuntarily and sought out the same friction in his lap, not caring anymore as the fire between my legs beckoned for more friction. _God, I must be wet already just from this._ Mike stifled a groan as he suddenly screeched to a stop at a stoplight, the car careened and skidded sideways, throwing me to the side as he fishtailed and straightened out again. Mike surged forward behind me as I stopped to catch my breath, he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me back against him.

My arms were outstretched over the dashboard as my ass was seated perfectly over the growing bulge in his pants, mike bit down on my neck and kissed me as I felt my eyes flutter shut.

“Fuck.”

He shifted as I breathed out profanities, sliding his hand up my skirt and brushing against my panties.

“Stay still.” He breathed dangerously into my neck, I had a second to collect myself before he gunned the engine and we took off again.

Each time his finger teased and rubbed against me I bucked off his lap, desperate for more, for fucking anything inside of me. Only when he carefully peeled my underwear to the side and slid a rough, wet finger inside of my aching pussy did I finally give in.

Shamelessly, I let my body instincts take over and ground against him, pressing my back flush with his chest as I let my head roll on his shoulder. Mike was focused, having trouble staying steady on the road as I reached behind me and undid his belt quickly, feeling him buck into me as he fucked me with two fingers as the car purred beneath us.

Fuck I was getting close, I could hear how wet I was around his fingers as he used another to rub against my clit, giving me the perfect amount of pleasure as it built up in my stomach and sent shocks throughout my entire body.

I couldn’t tell if it was because of the thrill of Mike himself or the fact we were going one fifty down the road as Mike used one thigh to prop me up, so I had something to use as leverage to fuck down on his fingers.

Mike bit down on my shoulder again and my eyes rolled back into my head as I gripped the sides of the seat, I bit my lip from screaming his name as I finally came all over him, his thigh and his pants.

He whipped the car around a corner and through orgasm heavy eyes I saw we had made it back to the bar. I was so relaxed and melted into him I just stayed put in his lap.

Mike swerved back into his spot and cut the engine, I immediately spun around in his lap, not caring of anyone saw from the outside anymore as he leaned the seat back completely and gripped my hips. I carded my fingers through his thick hair as he finally kissed me, so fucking demanding as he struggled to pull his pants down while massaging the inside of my thighs, he took control as he fucked me with his tongue, I could taste myself on his lips from where he had licked his fingers clean.

God, fucking hell I was so fucking horny and turned on.

 He slid my skirt up and out of the way as he slid his pants off and down to his boots, there were no words passed between us as we fogged up the car windows as he stroked himself and lined himself up with my still wet pussy. He pulled back from kissing me and looked me straight in the eyes, gripping my jaw and holding the eye contact as he thrust up into me in one motion. I let out a gasp and he pushed me backwards onto the wheel, encasing me in as his cock settled inside of me. God, he was big, but it felt perfectly fucking right. Large hands wrapped around me and I held onto his shoulders as Mike started to fuck me nice and slow, the music on the radio drowning out my cries of pleasure and his moans and dirty talk about how _fucking good you feel, so nice and tight for me, where have you been all my life angel?_

He sat back in his seat, head rolling on the headrest as he held onto my hips, I used the wheel as leverage to slide up and down on his cock, filling and fucking myself like I needed. His hips snapped up to meet mine and I felt him tighten up after a few minutes, the veins in his neck straining as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

“Mike, cum, please.” I whispered, he opened his eyes, black as the nighttime outside and he gave that grin again.

“Angel.”

He groaned out my nickname and I cried out as he fucked into me roughly, skin slapping on skin and I slammed a hand on the fogged-up window as he came inside of me with a guttural moan.

He held me down on his lap, hips twitching and forcing me to hiss at the intrusion as we calmed down. Drunk, high on him and having the best orgasm and fuck of my life I didn’t protest until he slid out of me and grabbed a ratty flannel from his backseat and helped clean me up. He kissed me, pulling up his pants and helping me slide my skirt down from my waist.

“You could make a man sin a thousand times, angel.” Mike kissed my cheek before unlocking the door and opening it.

The cool night air rushed around us and he slapped my ass as I got out, stretching my legs from being in one position for too long. I leaned against the door as he buckled and zipped himself back up, looking for a smoke in my pocket-

“You Bitch! Where the hell have you been?!”

I turned around to see Alison and Tanya open the bar doors with Warren peaking outside behind them.

“You left your phone at the bar you cunt.” Alison was clearly sobering up, holding my phone as I moved from Mike’s car as he stepped out, “Come on we’re ready to go home.”

All three of them closed their mouths as the stuntman stood behind me, handing me a smoke and winking. He tucked his belt in his loop visibly as he lit our cigarettes together, I walked to the bar with Mike behind me, smirking a little bit. I shivered from the night, remembering how steamy and warm it had been inside Mike’s car. Mike draped his jean jacket around me as the girls took off towards the car, cursing at me and throwing the keys at me.

“Jade come on!” Tanya rolled her eyes as they slid into the car, I turned to the stuntman as Warren shook his head and went back inside the bar with a wave goodnight.

“Mike- “

“I’ll see you around, angel. Keep the jacket, remind yourself of me.” He kissed my cheek and slid a finger down my bare stomach and I nodded, tilting my head up so he could kiss me deeper.

I walked back to the girls and the car as Mike watched me walk away, I started the engine and drove out, smiling at him as I passed the dangerous car and the man who owned it. The flame from the cigarette lit up his eyes as I passed, and it took my breath away again.

Tanya and Alison were out cold as we hit the road and started back to the apartment, soft music played over the radio and I settled into my seat, smelling him around me as I pulled the jacket around me. I looked up in the window as bright lights reflected and blinded me, I smiled as Mike’s car purred gently as he pulled besides us at the stoplight, looking over at me grinning and revving his engine.

The engine turned green and he tore off, leaving us in smoke, I shook my head and turned right after watching his red lights fade into the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

Stuntman Mike watched her lights head in another direction, this girl and her friends had been different than the others he had…this girl was what he wanted. The same excitement as when he killed, when he watched them be torn apart. He wanted her, all to himself.

Nobody was going to get in his way of her.

 

 


End file.
